


[PODFIC] Real Men Wear Pink

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day fic. Sherlock surprises his flatmate with a carefully-wrapped present. The genius detective is unsurprisingly not the greatest gift-giver. But that's alright in John's opinion. It's the thought that counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Real Men Wear Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJTL156](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/gifts), [Kessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Real Men Wear Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184485) by [PJTL156](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156). 



> Thank you to missmuffin221 for a wonderful cover! [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6153804)
> 
> The third in this bunch of Valentine's Day Johnlock. Enjoy!

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pnz52ttnesiz1i2/Real_Men_Wear_Pink.mp3) to download mp3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for PODFIC 'Real Men Wear Pink' by PJTL156 & read by sevenpercent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153804) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
